The invention relates to a data switching system comprising a number of subscriber sets, each being connected over a subscriber line suitable for data transmission within and without the voice frequency range to a switching center. This enables the transmission of various types of communications, such as telephony, television, video telephony, data communication, between the parties, or with other stations, e.g., television transmitters or data processing systems. Systems of this type are well known, as indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,648 and 3,665,311, and the publication "Wireless World", October 1973, pp. 506-509.
Thus, the invention concerns switching systems for data transmission, using the voice frequency range as well as broader bands, the subscriber sets being provided with voice and broadband capabilities which may be controlled selectively by the users.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved construction of the subscriber sets used in the above described systems in which control by the user is improved.